Wolverine Vol 2 106
| StoryTitle1 = Openings And Closures | Synopsis1 = Wolverine has brought Elektra with him out to the Alberta, Canada for a trek into the wilderness. That night while they are camping out they are surrounded by a pack of wolves. Wolverine tells Elektra not to panic and she is surprised to see that they respond Wolverine's howl with friendship when they pounce on him to lick his face. Logan hands the animals meat out of his backpack and sees them on their way. The following day after fishing, Logan takes Elektra up to the cabin where he and Silver Fox used to live so that he can pay respects to his deceased lover. He explains that the reason why both of their names are on her tombstone marker is because he made it out of the door where they carved their names in years ago. With his respects paid, the two agree to go on Elektra's portion of this expedition. They are soon on a plane out to Greece, and as Logan sleep on the plane ride, Elektra thinks back to her previous romance with Matt Murdock. She considers if the reason why she is taking Logan home to meet her family is because she is starting to feel the same way about Logan. She isn't sure, and as the flight goes on she puts her hand on Logans. When they arrive at the Natchios home, Elektra introduces Logan to her "family" of wait staff: the gardener Stavros and his assistant Theo, the cook and Athos her late fathers body guard. When Athos sees her he bows down in shame telling her that he failed in his duty to protect her father. Elektra eases him up and tells him it was not his fault he was takend down by six armed men and that he had lost an eye and his leg for her family and that he will always have a place in her home. Logan is welcomed in with open arms like one of the family. Later, as they sit down to dinner, Stavros and Elektra talk about old times the and the lesson she learned about the sapling and how she convinced him to take on former assassin Theo as his assistant . As the conversation continues, Stavros is intrigued that Logan is a Canadian. Stavros begins telling a tale of his military duty during World War II. He explains that he was part of the resistance fighter and that the British sent them a colonel from the Canadian military who aided them in slaughtering a Nazi encampment and how he kept the Canadian soldier's knife. Impressed by this story, he himself was the soldier he was talking about, Logan asks if he remembered the mans name. Stavros can only say that they called him Canadian and that was all he knew. Elektra is taken a little aback about Stravros being so open about his experiences during the war and how he was involved in revenge schemes against the Nazi's. He tells her that the need for revenge is an important discussion to have. He explains that since her fathers death he has been tracking down all the surviving men responsible. He explains that of all of them, only one -- a man named Sawyer still lives and that they know where he is. Elektra thinks of this for moment and recounter how he had spared her mother for pointing a gun at his face, and how Elektra herself convinced him to spare Theo when he, in his misguided youth, sought to kill her father. She points out the benefits of forgiveness and asks him to do the same for this man Sawyer before excusing herself to help Cook with the Baklava. Along with Logan, they share a moment of appreciation toward Elektra and Stavros warns him against hurting or treating her badly. Logan finishes his drink and tells the old man that it is unlikely before returning inside. That night, Stavros, Theo and Athos all go down into the wine cellar of the Natchios estate where they have Sawyer tied up in. Stavros pulls out the knife that he got from the "Canadian" and cuts Sawyer free. Sawyer runs to the main level and runs into Logan. Swayer asks Logan for help, however Logan pins him to the wall and extracts his claws. He warns him not to go to the police or he will track him down and kill him like a dog and lets him go. When Elektra comes outside from hearing the noise she asks Logan who it was. Logan tells her it was a night time runner. When Elektra asks where Stavros is, Logan suggests that he is somewhere reading a good book. Elektra tells him that she doubts that since Stavros worked in the groves since he was six years old and never learned how to read. Down bellow, Stavros puts away the dagger from the Canadian, unable to read the words written on the sheath that spell out the name of Corporal Logan. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Stavros * Athos * Cook * Theo Antagonists: * Sawyer Races and Species: * * Other Characters: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}